


Gold is for Soulmates

by MicoJKen



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fangirl Carry On Mash Up, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Soulmates, Wren and Cath are Magick, dragon attack, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicoJKen/pseuds/MicoJKen
Summary: Cath and Wren desided to attend Watford  for their last year of school. Though they didn't think they'd be fighting dragons and watching the tragedy that is Simon Snow and Baz Grimm-Pitch's love life. Still better than normal school though.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 9





	Gold is for Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last fic from my Fangirl/Simon Snow kick, at least for now. I hope you enjoy this little snippet of Cath and Wren attending Watford with Simon and the gang.  
> Hope you like it.  
> I own nothing. Rainbow Rowell is my favorite author and I'm so happy that I can write fic for her works.  
> Please enjoy.

CATH  
We were sitting in the dining hall with Penny, books, laptops and papers all spread out, when Simon showed up.  
“I thought you were studying.” Penny called to him, getting Wren and me to look up.  
He looked mad. Well, he always looked kind of mad, at least since I’ve met him. I like it when he smiles. It seems like such a rare thing. But then again, he is the chosen one, so I guess he’s never going to be happy until the Humdrum is defeated. If he survives that is.  
“Some like it hot.” he cast on the teapot and it cracked.  
Christ this boy’s magick. It was unlike anything I’ve seen. It just doesn’t do what it’s supposed to. It’s too powerful. Any mundane spell he casts is amplified to its strongest potential. Wren and I can do that too, but we have to be trying to do that and combining magicks. We’re powerful enough on our own, but together we ARE magick. But Simon is more than that. He is magick and divine power.  
He is scary.  
But, he is also just a boy.  
A poor boy who couldn’t catch a damn break.  
“I was helping Baz with something.” he told Penny.  
That caught my attention. Glancing over at Wren, I knew she was thinking the same thing. He was with Baz?  
Since I first found out about our magick, I’ve been able to see things. I’m not talking like ghosts or things, though I can see through the veil sometimes and I think I can see into other dimensions. Not entirely sure about that one though. I mean like connections. I can see how people are related to each other or are going to be related. It’s all colors. Green is familial bonds, pink is friendship, red is enemies, and purple is romantic relationships. The colors are like parts of someone’s auras around a person and they reach out for others getting brighter is if the connection is already realized by the people involved. I see a lot of green and pinks and red- it’s too easy to see someone as an enemy- and sometimes I see purple though not as often as you would think. But there was one more color I saw and so far I’ve only seen it two times. Once, in public with a couple who were cuddling while standing up. And again on TV when Jared Padalecki and Genevieve met. And each time it was a couple but they were so much more than that, they just didn’t know. The color I saw was gold, and that meant soulmates.  
I did see it a third time though. It was faint on one side, meaning that one of the people involved didn’t know or accept this yet. And that was when Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch stepped into the dining hall for the very first time this year.  
Simon and Baz were soulmates. Baz knew or had an idea and Simon didn’t.  
I didn’t say anything.  
What was I supposed to say?  
‘Hey Simon, your mortal enemy is your soulmate, you should snog him.’?  
Yeah, no.  
When Wren and I shared magick, she could see it too.  
I was just about to ask what he was doing with Baz when we heard the first scream.  
We stood and ran for the front doors. Simon grabbed a first-year and demanded to know what it was.  
Dragon.  
The Humdrum sent a goddamn dragon.  
It’s huge, red and leathery, and yellow cat eyes that don’t seem all here.  
“Oh fuck.” I gasp.  
Wren clenches my hand pointing her wand at a fire that is getting too close to us. I follow her lead.  
“Aquamenti.” we both cry.  
We’re some of the only mages who can do this. Use Harry Potter spells. And they work. Probably because Wren and I are some of the biggest Harry Potter fans alive. Apart from all the Drarry fics I write, she and I have a blog meant for mages where we put spells from pop culture on it and explain their uses. We’ve adapted thousands of phrases from popculture into spells at this point, tested each one of them, but we’re not sure if it got out to anyone else. Certainly didn’t here. The first time we used Wengardium Leviosa Miss Possibelf had a fit. Maybe we can teach some of the kids here before we leave back for the States. Start our own Popculture spells club. But for right now, I have a dragon to fight.  
We get to work putting out fires while Simon and Penny cast at the dragon.  
“You’re attention please.”  
It gets us, we zeroed in on Simon, as does the dragon.  
“Cath.” Wren grits.  
Simon was going to die if we just sit here and stare at him, but the spell won’t let us do anything else.  
We share a glance and nod.  
“Let go.” we both cast and fall to our knees in relief, only to stand back up and see Simon now riding the dragon.  
“Is he nuts?” Wren cried.  
“SIMON!”  
We both look up to see Baz running up on the ramparts.  
“They're not dark creatures.” he shouts.  
Then he starts floating to the ground.  
We watch him for a moment before going back to putting out fires.  
But one fire has connected with another and Wren, Penny, and I are trapped.  
Simon and Baz don’t notice, they're too busy fighting the dragon. But that’s fine. Wren and I have just the spell for this.  
“Penny,” I call. “Take my hand and repeat after us.”  
She looks at me weird, before obliging.  
“The power of three will set us free.” we started, we had to say it twice before Penny started to follow.  
“The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free…”  
We had to say it a lot before the flames finally went out.  
“What was that?” Penny demanded.  
“A spell from Charmed.” Wren panted.  
The spells we were casting were taking a lot out of us, but that’s to be expected when they are not used often enough. They may carry the weight of your magick but they don’t hold much of their own. It’s like a gun. The bullet by itself doesn’t do much, you need the gun to cause any damage with it.  
“I’ve never heard of it.” Penny shook her head.  
“We’ll get you to watch it after we survive this.”  
“If we survive this.” I groaned.  
“Simon.” Penny suddenly called.  
Looking back at the boys I saw something incredible.  
“Cath…” Wren gasps.  
She can see it too. Of course, she can, we’re sharing magick so we’re sharing my sight. So she saw it too.  
The gold aura was a bit brighter. But that wasn’t what I was awed at. I could see Simon’s magick, it was green and burning- I could almost smell it- was flowing into Baz. We could see it fill him. Could see it mingle with Baz’s magick and see it as it landing on the dragon, fill the dragon.  
“Marry and Morgana.” I gasp.  
“Simon…” Penny is just if not more, awed by it.  
I’m not sure she can see it, but I’m sure she knows what’s happening.  
The magick kept filling the dragon until she stamps her paws and shoots up into the air and flies away.  
Baz jumped away from Simon looking completely freaked. Penny ran right past us grabbing Simon’s hand and putting it on her shoulder.  
“Show me.” She told him as we caught up. “Turn on the juice.”  
“What?” Simon asked, pulling his hand back.  
“I saw what you did.” she insisted, taking his hand and putting it on her shoulder again. “When did you learn to do that?”  
“Stop it.” He said, putting power, putting magick into it, but it doesn’t do anything. “I don’t know what you're talking about.”  
“You gave Baz your magick.” I said, still staring at them like they were on fire.  
“I saw it too.” Wren affirmed. “Through Cath. We saw you push your magick into him, and we saw him wield it like it was his own.”  
“No, I was just giving him moral support.” Simon insisted.  
“Oh please.” Wren rolled her eyes. “You’re seriously going to try that with a seer. Sorry, boio, not gonna work. Like the title says, she sees things no one else does.”  
“Boio?” Simon raised a brow.  
“And also,” I started, my curiosity getting the best of me. “What’s going on between you and Baz? Since when are you willing to risk your life to help Simon defeat a dragon.”  
“I wasn’t.” Baz shook his head. “I just wanted to stop him from killing her. They’re not dark.”  
“Simon,” Penny persisted. “Do it again. Tell me how it works.”  
“I didn’t.” Simon shook his head.  
“Simon.” we girls urged.  
“Quiet.” Baz hissed at all of us. “Miss Possibelf.”  
“Excellent work children. I’ve never seen such a strong and nuanced nursery rhyme mister Pitch, and never a situation that so desperately required one. Well done.” their teacher commended.  
“Thank you.” he nodded bowing gracefully.  
“Young ladies.” she turned to my sister and me. “Your spells are unorthodox, and I must say I’ve never heard that ‘set us free’ spell, but they got the job done and were cast perfectly. Thank you.”  
“Thank you.” we both chimed.  
“Mister Snow, I expect you’ll write a report for the Mage on the events of the afternoon. And perhaps we’ll work on moderation this week in class.”  
“Yes miss.” Simon nodded looking down.  
She gave us another nod before heading back for the school.  
Penny put Simon’s hand on her shoulder again.  
“Do it again.” she implored.  
Simon shook his head and pulled his hand away.  
“Not here.” he told her, looking to Baz, who rolled his eyes but nodded. “I’m going to tell you everything, but not here.”  
Cath and Wren looked at each other.  
“Are we invited?” Wren asked.  
Simon went to say something but stopped short to look at Baz.  
“Are they part of your little superhero team?” Baz snorted.  
“Well, I mean, I don’t-”  
“Yes.” Penny said. “They helped us before when you weren’t here. And Cath is my roommate.”  
“But they can’t get into the boys' dormitory.” Simon suddenly remembered. “It’s charmed, they won’t be able to get past the doors.”  
“Bunce can do it.” Baz raised a brow.  
“And so can we.” Wren smirked. “We have a spell that can get us through.”  
“Really.” both Baz and Penny perked up.  
“What spell?” Penny demanded.  
“How?” Baz inquired.  
“Take us to your secret meeting and you’ll find out.” Wren smirked.  
“C’mon then.” Baz sighed like he wasn’t totally looking forward to seeing our spells.  
But I could tell otherwise.  
He and Penny were like Wren and me. Magick was everything to them. They breathed and bleed magick. The only way we beat them was because we were also obsessed with Harry Potter and other magickal fandoms.  
We of course didn’t mind sharing our secrets, we wanted people to study our spells and use them. If we could get Baz into it then it would be perfect. With his power, he could reshape the world of magick.  
But that could wait, for now, Wren and I needed to find a way into the boys dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was it for now.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> Hope you liked reading it as much as I liked to write it.  
> See you in the next chapter.


End file.
